


Gifts and Greetings

by Xennie_B



Series: Life's Revelations [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xennie_B/pseuds/Xennie_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto have their first Christmas in their house with a new arrival and Ianto's family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts and Greetings

**Gifts and Greetings  
**  
Jack sat at the kitchen table, elbow on the wooden surface, chin resting on his hand as he watched Ianto. His young lover was currently running around the house straightening, wiping and just generally cleaning up. He’d been like this for the last half an hour and while it had amused Jack at first, he was now beginning to worry. The entire house was already spotless which mean Ianto was cleaning to relieve stress.  
  
On Ianto's next walk past Jack reached out and caught his arm.  
  
“Wha...?” Ianto began, the word ending suddenly with an ‘oomph’ as he was pulled down into Jack’s lap.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Jack rested his chin on Ianto’s shoulder, arms wrapped tightly around his lover’s waist to keep him from escaping.  
  
“Nothing is wrong,” Ianto replied quickly. He stayed stiff in Jack’s arms which proved Jack’s theory even further.  
  
“Ianto if you wipe that counter any more you’re going to take the varnish off it.”  
  
Ianto glared at the offending counter before sighing and relaxing back into Jack’s arms.  
  
“Are you always this uptight when your family’s coming around for Christmas?” Jack asked rubbing his hands up and down Ianto arms in a manner that he hoped was soothing.  
  
“Maybe."  
  
“The food’s cooked, yes?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“The place in clean?”  
  
“I guess.”  
  
“You remembered presents for everybody?”  
  
“... Yep.”  
  
“You’re dressed and looking gorgeous?”  
  
Ianto rolled his eyes, “Jack,” he groaned turning in his lap so he could face the other man.  
  
“Well then, there’s nothing to worry about is there?” Jack grinned.  
  
“You’re meeting my sisters,” Ianto countered.  
  
“Your parents and your brother love me, why wouldn’t your sisters?”  
  
“Your modesty astounds me sometimes,” Ianto drawled climbing off Jack’s lap he headed into the living room.  
  
Jack followed behind him to find Ianto staring at the Christmas tree in the corner. The ornaments were a mixture of Ianto’s fine modern taste and Jack’s favoured ornaments he’d collected over the years. Each ornament representing something in his life, when they'd put up the tree he’d spent all evening sharing the stories with Ianto and in return Ianto had shared stories about his few treasured ones.  
  
“If I gave you a present early would it help you feel better and relax?” Jack asked leaning in the doorway where he could watch as Ianto began to ‘tweak’ the tree’s arrangement.  
  
"As much as I'd enjoy it we haven't got time for a shag Jack."  
  
"I wasn't talking about sex Ianto," Jack smirked  
  
“Alun counted the presents when he dropped the rest of the families off the other day remember? He’s determined not to let us cheat before they all get here, he'll know if there's one missing.” Ianto reminded him  
  
“This presents not wrapped or under our tree.”  
  
Ianto turned to curiously stare at Jack “What are you up to?”  
  
“Do you want your present?” Jack asked again.  
  
Ianto bit his lip for a moment and Jack knew he was trying to convince himself to say no. Jack smirked and bounded out of the room calling over his shoulder as he went, “I’ll be back; Mrs Landingham is looking after it for me.”  
  
Ianto stared after Jack’s retreating form wondering what his lover had gone and done. If their elderly neighbour was in on the plan though it couldn’t have been too bad, could it? Sighing Ianto went back to adjusting the tree to take his mind off everything else. He was nervous about Jack meeting the rest of his family and this would hopefully the first of many family Christmas’ with Jack to come, he just wanted it to be perfect. Not to mention he had no idea what his parents or brother had told his sisters. He certainly hadn’t told them anything about Jack yet, he just wasn’t sure how to bring it up with them. They were both older than him and could be a little intimidating at times.  
  
Ianto heard the door open and Jack enter he was just about to walk out to meet him when Jack’s head poked around the doorway, “Close your eyes.”  
  
Ianto sighed theatrically but did as he was told, a small smile tugging at his lips. He listened as Jack walked into the room, stopping just in front of him.  
  
“Arms out, but keep your eyes closed,” Jack instructed and Ianto did as he was asked.  
  
Ianto felt Jack place something warm and wriggling into his arms so he quickly and gently wrapped it in his embrace. Eyes flying open he stared down at the fluffy, tricoloured puppy he was now holding.  
  
“She’s a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel,” Jack said, the uncertainly in his voice making Ianto realise he hadn’t said anything yet, just stared at his gift.  
  
“Jack she’s gorgeous!” Ianto said beaming up at him.  
  
Jack’s relieved and happy smile made Ianto’s heart swell.  
  
“Your brother was telling me about how you used to love the dogs you had growing up. Then I thought with Tosh’s new automated system, we don't to stay at the hub at night much, we can be home for a puppy. Mrs Landingham said she’d be happy to keep an eye on her during the day or look after her if we can’t make it home one night,” Jack explained watching as Ianto trailed his fingers through her soft fur.  
  
“Thank you, we’ll have to get her some supplies though,” Ianto said thoughtfully moving closer to Jack so he could lean into the other mans embrace and they could both talk to their puppy.  
  
“I’ve got some essentials for her; they’re hidden in the shed. We’ll slip out tomorrow and get then rest and I’ll install a dog door to the back yard for her when she’s a little older,” Jack said scratching under her chin.  
  
“We need to name her as well.”  
  
“I was thinking Beccy or Ceri?” Jack suggested.  
  
“She looks like a Beccy,” Ianto smiled.  
  
“Beccy it is then,” Jack smiled, “You two get to know each other, I’m going up stairs to shower and change before your family gets here,” pressing a kiss to Ianto's temple Jack began to walk away but Ianto caught his arm.  
  
“She’s perfect Jack, thank you,” Ianto said leaning in to kiss Jack properly, making sure not to squash Beccy between them in the process.  
  
\----------  
  
Ianto was sitting on the floor playing with Beccy and a piece of tinsel when the doorbell rang. They were early, of course they were early, and Jack was still in the shower.  
  
Getting up he moved towards the door smiling as Beccy followed behind him. She managed to trip up the step between the living room and the hallway much to Ianto’s amusement. Then when he stopped to answer the door she tucked herself around his feet and began to chew on his ankle.  
  
“PUPPY!!” Was the excited cry from Mica as soon as the door opened. Looking down Ianto spotted his niece already hugging Beccy and cooing all over her.  
  
“Mica! Don’t be rude say hello to your Uncle Ianto.”  
  
“Hi Uncle Ianto,” she replied distractedly making Ianto chuckle and Rhiannon roll her eyes at her youngest. David walked in tossed Ianto a hello as he made his way down the hallway, spotting the living room he disappeared inside. Mica and the puppy ran off into the depths of the house.  
  
“Sorry about them,” Rhiannon said stepping in a hugging her brother tightly her husband Johnny clapped him hard on the back.  
  
Next was Alun who hugged Ianto but was quickly pushed out of the way by his parents Sara and Gelthin. Finally was his other sister Megan and her husband Philip came into the house and hugged him in greeting.  
  
Ianto was a little surprised that no one had questioned him about when Jack was yet but he wasn’t going to be the one to bring it up.  
  
They moved into the lounge room where David was already crawling around under the Christmas tree checking out which presents were for which person.  
  
“So where’s this partner of yours?” Rhiannon asked before she’d even taken a seat.  
  
Ianto sighed, well that didn’t last.   
  
“Yeah come on, Alun’s been telling us your finally met someone and now you’ve bought this house with them, which is gorgeous by the way. He’s been on and on about how happy you are so we want to meet this partner of yours,” Megan said standing in front of her brother with her arms folder like she had when they were kids and she’d wanted something from him.   
  
Ianto threw a pleading look at his Mam who simply chuckled and shook her head, “I’ve not said a word to either of them and neither has your Tad. Alun is to blame for stirring up your sisters.”  
  
Gelthin was standing behind his wife trying not to laugh at their older son’s current predicament. Ianto turned his glare towards Alun, only to find him helping David and avoiding eye contact with his older brother.  
  
“So where is she?” Megan pushed  
  
“Having a showe...” Ianto stopped mid sentence, stared at his sister in shock as what she had just said sunk in... _Where is **SHE?**_  
  
“Alun!!” Ianto snapped  
  
“Oh my,” Sara said covering her mouth to hide her smile; Gelthin wasn’t as subtle with his amusement.  
  
“I didn’t say... I just said you’d met someone I... I didn’t say anything about who!” Alun defended himself.  
  
Johnny and Philip watched in confusion and amusement as their wives turned to glare at their brothers.  
  
“What the hell are you two on about?” Rhiannon asked glaring at Ianto with a look that was scarily like the one their Mam used to give them when they were in a lot of trouble.  
  
Ianto was saved from answering as the sound of Mica’s giggling and a deep chuckle came from down the hallway.   
  
Everyone looked at the door to the living room as Beccy came bounding in followed by Jack carrying a still giggling Mica.  
  
Rhiannon eyed the stranger carrying her daughter curiously.  
  
“Merry Christmas. I found this little one and Beccy playing outside our room.” Jack said gesturing to the little girl in his arms. Ianto smiled fondly at Jack with his niece, he really was good with kids.  
  
Rhiannon and Megan looked between their brother and this stranger in dawning wonder. Sara stepped forward and hugged Jack around the young girl in his arms. Gelthin shook his hand and Alun gave him a grin and a wave. With a steady breath Ianto introduced Jack to the others and Jack greeted them all with a warm smile.  
  
“Uncle Ianto, I like Uncle Jack he’s funny,” Mica announced arms still wrapped around Jack’s neck in a hug, Jack grinning proudly in Ianto’s direction. Ianto smiled back at his partner, he wasn’t sure what he had been so worried about, everything was going to be just fine... apart from his sisters’ interrogation, but that could wait til after Christmas.  
  
Fin


End file.
